Meet an Angel
by WinYuzukiN
Summary: Tak kusangka bahwa malaikat itu ada. Aku percaya karena telah melihatnya sendiri.


Selamat datang kembali di cerita saya. Saya membuat cerita ini hanya untuk menuntaskan 'hasrat' menulis saya saja, karena rasanya sayang ide yang tiba-tiba datang saya gak tulis. So, mohon maaf bila ceritanya gak kena 'feel' nya. Saya akan masih terus belajar kok.

Jadi, seperti biasa.

HAIKYUU milik kita bersama.

Kagehina milik para fujofudan. (wkwk)

Source gambar : google.

Selamat membaca.

Aku Kageyama Tobio. Seorang manajer di Kageyama Group, salah satu perusahaan besar di Kyoto. Sebenarnya perusahaan ini milik ayahku, hanya saja aku tidak ingin meneruskan nya begitu saja, jadi aku memutuskan untuk merintis karir ku dari bawah.

Walaupun para karyawan di perusahaan ini mengetahui aku anak pemilik perusahaan ini, namun mereka cukup mengerti untuk mengikuti keinginanku.

Ya walau mereka harus bisa membiasakan diri dengan raut wajahku yang tidak ramah ini. Aku memang sedikit kesulitan berekspresi.

Salah satu hobiku adalah duduk - duduk di bangku yang ada di trotoar dan memperhatikan kendaraan yang lewat di saat sebelum masuk kantor dan setelah pulang kantor.

Terdengar aneh? Ya mungkin aneh, tapi entah kenapa aku suka. Memperhatikan kendaraan yang lewat dan memperhatikan orang-orang di dalam kendaraan. Kendaraan disini berjalan dengan tertib dan tenang sehingga tidak akan membahayakan para pengendara lain maupun pejalan kaki, sehingga kita masih bisa sempat melihat orang-orang di dalam kendaraan.

Ekspresi orang-orang yang lelah setelah pulang bekerja, atau semangat saat mengawali hari dan banyak hal lainnya yang membuat aku tidak pernah bosan memperhatikan hal ini.

Sama seperti hari-hari biasanya, setelah penat dengan urusan kantor, ia berjalan menuju tempat biasa ia beristirahat dan melakukan hobinya.

Semuanya sama seperti hari-hari biasanya, banyak kendaraan berlalu lalang. Namun kali ini ada yang berbeda.

Dari kejauhan bus umum menuju kearahku, namun ada rambut oranye terlihat dari jendela. Ia mengerenyit, oke ini tidak biasa. Saat bis melintas di depan ku,aku memperhatikan dengan seksama pemilik rambut oranye tadi.

Mata besar berwarna coklat, hidung mungil, pipinya merona karena sang malaikat sedang tersenyum manis , seperti antusias melihat sekitarnya. Aku sangat terpana karenanya, sampai aku tak sadar bis itu sudah menjauh. Ah, aku baru saja melihat malaikat yang sangat imut dan menggemaskan disana.

Aku penasaran, aku ingin melihatnya lagi, aku ingin melihat senyumnya lagi. Aku memutuskan untuk menunggunya lagi besok, di sini, di jam yang sama.

Keesokan harinya, di jam yang sama, aku sudah duduk manis menunggu malaikat imut itu lewat dengan harap-harap cemas. Tapi dewi fortuna sedang bersamaku sekarang, karena dari kejauhan bis yang sama lewat dan malaikat imut-ku ada disana. Saat bis melintas di depan ku, tak sengaja mata ku dan malaikatku bertemu, walau hanya sekilas, tapi cukup untuk membuat jantungku berdegup lebih kencang.

Dan mulai saat itu bertambah lagi hobiku, menunggu malaikatku lewat setiap hari.

Suatu hari, saat aku menunggu malaikat-ku lewat, ada anak perempuan duduk di sebelahku, memainkan handphone nya sambil tersenyum. Seperti nya dia anak sma. Rambut pirang, mungil. Tidak lama dia berdiri dan aku tidak sadar sudah ada bis yang biasa aku tunggu di depanku. Karena terlalu asik melihat anak ini, aku jadi lupa malaikatku.

Sial.

Lalu anak itu masuk ke bis dan aku lihat ia memeluk malaikat ku. Mereka terlihat sangat akrab. Setelah itu mereka duduk berdampingan dan terlihat bercanda tawa. Setelah bis nya sudah tak terlihat aku terdiam.

Rasanya hatiku sakit melihatnya. Aku tidak suka. Apa perempuan tadi itu pacar malaikatku? Akkh aku tidak rela. Tapi apa dayaku? Aku bukan siapa-siapa. Aku hanya pengangum rahasia malaikat imut-ku. Lalu aku pulang dengan wajah kusut dan suram.

Selama 2 minggu aku tidak menjalankan hobiku, karena mood-ku yang sedang buruk. Karena melihat pacar malaikat-ku, juga pekerjaan-pekerjaan yang membuatku semakin bad mood.

Aku rindu ingin melihat wajah malaikat-ku lagi, namun mungkin aku harus menyerah saja. Dari awal aku memang hanya melihatnya saja, tidak ada keberanian ingin menyatakan perasaan ku pada nya. Dia tak mengenalku. Jadi kuputuskan untuk melihat malaikat-ku untuk terakhir kalinya, setelah ini aku akan berusaha melupakannya, walau mungkin akan terasa sulit.

Lalu sekarang aku sedang menunggu. Lalu bisnya berhenti di depanku. Kulihat malaikat-ku turun dari bis. Ia menggunakan seragam olahraga. Ia melihat kearahku sebentar, lalu duduk di sebelahku. Jarak kami hanya satu langkah. Aku sangat gugup, baru kali ini aku sedekat ini dengan malaikat-ku ini.

"anoo, tuan?"

Eh, apa dia bicara padaku?

"tuan, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Aku menoleh kearahnya, ia sedang melihat kearahku dengan wajah yang terlihat cemas.

"kau bicara padaku?" dia mengangguk-angguk lucu.

"aku baik-baik saja. Apa maksudmu menanyakan hal itu?" tanyaku bingung.

"emm, karena aku sudah 2 minggu tidak melihat mu disini, jadi kupikir kau sakit atau apa" kulihat dia berbicara sambil memegangi tengkuk nya dan pipinya merona. Kawaii…

"ehh, kau memperhatikan ku?" setengah kaget, setengah senang dengan perkataannya.

"ehhhh, tidak, aku tidak memperhatikanmu" wajah nya semakin merona merah "hanya tak sengaja melihat mu saja" ia bicara sambil bergumam, bibirnya mengerucut lucu.

Dadaku berdebar lagi melihatnya. Sepertinya aku harus memanfaatkan kesempatan yang datang ini.

Dengan mantap aku ulurkan tanganku kearanya dan memberikan 'senyum' terbaikku. "Kageyama Tobio". Dia terdiam sebentar melihatku, lalu setelah itu wajahnya merah seperti tomat. Akkhh! Aku harus menahan diri untuk tidak memeluknya sekarang juga.

"A-aku Hinata Shouyo" dia mengulurkan tangannya perlahan dengan agak gemetar.

Aku tersenyum lagi melihatnya, aku menarik perlahan tangannya kearahku sampai jarak wajah kami sangat dekat.

"Jadi, mulai saat ini Yoroshiku Onegai shimasu".

"e-eh, emm Yoroshiku mo."

-END-

Ehm! Sekian dari saya. Jangan comment ya. Wkwk, boong deh. Silahkan di comment.

Arigatou gozaimasu. Datang lagi di cerita yang lain yaaa.


End file.
